mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranking of Skyship Requirements
This strategy page will show some aspects about the requirements of Skyship orders permanently going up, as well as the rankings of such things. General As you finish more Skyship orders, a larger number of certain Crafting Items will be required per order permanently. However, having such event happening will bring the coin, diamond and XP rewards higher as well. Requiring 2 The following Crafting Items will be required 2 per order, resulting in 6 per three orders in total. The "rankings" are just a guide to the order of when each Crafting Item may be required 2 or more. Note: these "rankings" aren't official, but they give a rough guideline of when the Crafting Items will rank up to be required 2 per order (6 total per Skyship shipment). Rank 1 The very start of Skyship. *Less-than-or-equal-to-5-minute primary Crafting Items *Applesauce *Apple Tart? Rank 2 Several shipments are done. *Coconut Butter *Sugar *Bamboo Flute *6-to-15-minute Primary Crafting Items Rank 3 Several more shipments are done. *Slime *Mushroom *Apple Juice *Coconut Milk *16-to-59-minute Primary Crafting Items Rank 4 Even more shipments are done. *Chair *Mushroom Umbrella *1-hour Primary Crafting Items *Syrup *Cookie *Needle? *Hot Pepper Rank 5 Moderately advanced. *Tropical Slime *Apple Ice Pop *Amber *Sand? *Acorn Butter? *Wool Scarf *Coconut Cheese *Over-1-hour non-Wondermine exclusive Primary Crafting Items Rank 6 Above average. *Ice Cream *Marionette *Lemon Drop *Lemon Cake *Cradle *Lemonade *Candy Apple *Tomato Soup *Peppermint Candy *Bandage Rank 7 Really experienced. *Rattle *Cough Syrup *Pillow *Vegetable Juice *Sunglasses *Sour Ice Drops *Amber Lollipop *Glitter *String Noodles *Sour Ice Drops *Marshmallow *Polar Teddybear *Booster Shot Rank 8 Quite the expert. *Glitter *Earmuffs *Slingshot *Pumpkin Pie *Pizza *Ice Pack Rank 9 Very good at Skyships. *Kite *Toy Car *Vitamin Pill *Nutbar *Spring *Mud Pie Rank 10 Almost a master of Skyships. *Cactus Cheesecake *Desert Salad *Swamp Stew *Stroller *Curry Noodles *Copper *Night Light *Glittery Scarf *Rocky Road Donut *Silk Scarf Rank 11 Master of Skyships. *Bouncy Mattress *Copper Trumpet *Clockwork Monkey Requiring 3 The following Crafting Items will be required 3 per order, resulting in 9 per three orders in total. The "rankings" are just a guide to the order of when each Crafting Item may be required 3 or more. Note: these "rankings" aren't official, but they give a rough guideline of when the Crafting Items will rank up to be required 3 per order (9 total per Skyship shipment). Rank 1 The very start of Skyship. *Apple Rank 2 Several shipments are done. *Grain *Coconut *Bamboo Rank 3 Several more shipments are done. *Sugar Cane *Apple Tart Rank 4 Even more shipments are done. *All 15-or-less-minute Crafting Items of whatever category. Rank 5 Moderately advanced. *All 40-or-less-minute primary Crafting Items. *Bamboo Flute *Apple Juice *Coconut Milk *Slime Rank 6 Above average. *All equal-or-less-than-1-hour Crafting Items except Cookie and Syrup *Mushroom *Sand Rank 7 Really experienced. *Pumpkin *Hot Pepper *Acorn Butter *Silk Rank 8 Quite the expert. *Syrup *Coconut Cheese Rank 9 Very good at Skyships. *Chair *Cookie *Amber *Lemon Drop Rank 10 Almost a master of Skyships. *Tropical Slime *Mushroom Umbrella *Apple Ice Pop Rank 11 Master of Skyships. *Sour Ice Drops *Peppermint Candy (?) *Marionette *Tomato Soup Category:Strategies